


uh,,,

by notyetwiththemilk



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyetwiththemilk/pseuds/notyetwiththemilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this fandom didn't have an mpreg fic and i couldn't just let it stay like that could i????//?? no. no i couldnt. so here then. take ur purposely bad mpreg fic. take it away from me, pl ease, far away,</p>
            </blockquote>





	uh,,,

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THIS IM GNEUINELY SO. SO OSRRY. SO SORRY.,.........there's probabl y like 297593 spelling mistakes because i wrote the whole thing on my phone and also,,, i do not care,

Time had passed quite quickly, when they thought about it. When they had told everyone the news, they seemed to be thrilled about the announcement.

“It’s nice, you know. Everyone seems to be quite happy for us.” Nick says, quietly, as they’re curled together after a day of interviews, and with them, more congratulations.

“I know.” John says. “Everything has gone so smoothly…You’ve been really great with this. Thank you.” He says as he laces his fingers with Nick’s, resting them on his hip. He really is grateful for Nick’s presence through all of this. Nick easily could have decided to have no part in it, but he stayed. Finding out you’re pregnant when you’re at the pinnacle of stardom is hard enough, and John is glad he didn’t have to do it alone.

“Mhm, I know. Don’t go on about it” Nick sighs sarcastically, gently squeezing the other’s hand.

"No, really, I mean that." John says. "If it had been anyone else, I wouldn’t have been able to go into this with such confidence. With you, it’s so much easier. You care as much as I do.” 

“Jesus, you make it sound like we’re taking on the impossible!” Nick laughs. “We’re going to get through this and raise the little peanut just fine, now hush.”

John sighs sleepily then, reassured by Nick’s words. Nick untangles his hand and pushes it under the shirt John is wearing, gently placing it over the round, slowly growing stomach, and John tenses for a quick moment. Pregnancy has made him self-conscious, although if Nick is subtle enough, he seems to allow moments like these to take place.

“You should know that, John. I love you, and I’m here for the long run. Whatever happens with this, I’ll still be here for you. I’m still going to be here, even when you’re eight months along and you’re complaining about everything. I’ll stay during that, and I’ll be here after that, too.” Nick’s tone is gentle, yet firm. He means what he says. John smiles softly at the admission, and he hopes that it’s as true as Nick makes it sound. 

“I love you too, Nick. Goodnight.” He says, his voice heavy with sleepiness as his hand settles over Nick’s, fingers lacing again. 

“Goodnight.” Nick responds as he softly pats John’s stomach and pulls him closer. He lets his face fall into the older man’s hair, pressing a kiss into it as he sighs.

Mere minutes later, John has already fallen asleep, breathing evenly beside him. Nick is about to do the same, but he feels a subtle movement under his palm. He simply presses in closer to the sleeping body beside him, and he smiles.


End file.
